


Questions

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac's home late again and it worries Harry





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Sex in the Shower

Harry lifts his head and looks at the clock on the nightstand when he hears the front door close.  Zac’s finally made it home, late again. At this point Harry isn’t even surprised. It’s not like it’s going to change anytime soon.  He just wishes Zac would talk to him about what’s going on. Of course, maybe there’s a reason Zac won’t say anything. Maybe Harry’s fears are actually true.  Maybe Zac’s found someone else to fill his needs. It could be. It’s not like they’ve had sex recently. Harry can’t even remember the last time they kissed properly.

 

Harry rolls onto his back when he hears the shower turn on in the bathroom.  He pushes himself to sit up. Maybe he needs to confront Zac now. He runs a hand through his hair as he climbs from bed and makes his way into the hall and to the bathroom.  He leans against the counter.

 

“You’re home late,” he says.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Zac responds.  “Did I wake you?”

 

“No, I’ve been up.”  He watches Zac through the curtain.  “Couldn’t sleep.” He crosses his arms over his chest as he continues to watch Zac’s movements.  “Zac…” He can’t even bring himself to continue talking. He wants to ask Zac if he’s really been at work.  He wants to know what’s going on with his boyfriend. 

 

“Harry…”

 

Harry runs a hand through his hair.  “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I need you to be honest with me.  I need you to… just be honest with me.”

 

Zac pulls the curtain back enough to look at Harry.  “Harry…”

 

“Are you seeing someone else?”  He watches Zac’s face fall at the question.

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“I am serious.  You’ve been distant.  I can’t tell you the last time you came home at a decent hour.”  He shrug. “You don’t talk to me anymore. You haven’t properly kissed me in ages.  I can’t even tell you the last time we had sex. So yes, I’m serious. I need to know if I’m the only one in this relationship.”

 

“If I’m distant, it’s not intentional.  I’m just exhausted from the work. I have been at work each night I’m not home.  This project that’s going on is hell.” He pushes the curtain back. “As for the kisses and the sex?”  He curls his finger. “Get in. You’re right. It’s been far too long since I’ve kissed you properly and even longer since I’ve loved you.”

 

Harry takes a step toward Zac.  “So there’s no one else?”

 

“There hasn’t been anyone since I laid eyes on you.”

 

He rests his hands on Zac’s cheeks as he leans in and kisses him.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Get in.”

 

Harry drops his hands and pushes his boxers down his legs.  He steps out of them before stepping into the shower. Zac reaches behind him to close the curtain once again.  Harry whimpers against Zac’s mouth when the older man turns him around and pushes him up against the cold tile.

 

“I’m sorry I made you think I was straying.”  Zac drags his mouth over Harry’s jaw to his neck.  “I’m not going anywhere. You’re mine.” He bites down on Harry’s neck softly.  

 

Harry rests his hands on Zac’s hips.  “I just need you to talk to me.”

 

“I will.”  Zac’s mouth finds Harry’s again.  “God, I love your lips.”

 

Harry laughs.  “I love everything about you.”  He runs his hands up and down Zac’s sides.  “I’m sorry. I guess I let my mind get the best of me.”

 

Zac shakes his head.  “Don’t apologize. I just… I hate myself for letting you think that.”  He runs his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “Please believe me when I tell you that I love you and only you.”

 

Harry nods.  “Just tell me every once in a while.”  A moan escapes when Zac pushes their cocks together.  “Zac…” He licks his lips.

 

“Do you need…?”

 

“No.”  Harry turns around, resting his forehead on the wall.  “I need you.” He turns his head to see Zac stroking his cock.  He whimpers at the sight. He reaches back and smacks Zac’s hip when the man chuckles.  “Don’t tease me.”

 

“Never, Baby.”  Zac places soft kisses along Harry’s shoulder as he guides himself into him.  “Fuck. Relax…” He rests his free on Harry’s stomach. “Need…”

 

“If you pull out you’re sleeping on the damn couch.”  Harry licks his lips. “It’s just been a while. Keep going.”

 

Zac thrusts forward, stopping onto when he’s fully inside Harry.  He waits for Harry to adjust. He doesn’t want to end up hurting the younger man.  “Okay?” He smiles against Harry’s shoulder when he feels the nod Harry gives. “So tight for me.”

 

“All for you.”

 

Zac grips Harry’s hips as he starts thrusting slowly.  He’s going to make this last long as possible. He just hopes he can.  Harry reaches back, gripping Zac’s hair.

 

“Missed this,” he mumbles.

 

Zac rests his hand loosely on Harry’s neck, placing soft kisses to the warm flesh.  “Missed you.” He reaches around, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock. He strokes it in time with each thrust.  The noises that Harry is letting out is enough to make him come. He somehow manages to hold back.

 

“We can’t wait this long again.”  Harry turns his head and captures Zac’s mouth in a heated kiss.  

 

“You feel so good, Baby.”  He wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him back against him as continues his steady trusts.  “So good.”

 

“You make me feel so good.”  His hold in Zac’s hair tightens.  “Please… oh God.”

 

“That’s it, Harry.  Come for me.”

 

Harry whimpers as he finds Zac’s mouth again.  The whimper quickly turns into a moan when Zac thrusts in again, sending him over the edge.  Harry pulls at Zac’s hair. “Yes…”

 

Zac bites down on Harry’s shoulder when he reaches his own release.  “Fuck…” It’s only when he slips out of Harry that he notices that he broke skin with the bite.  “Shit.” 

 

“You’ve done worse.”  Harry turns and leans against the wall with a sedated smile.  “I’ll survive.” He pulls Zac in and kisses him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
